<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>that's my wave by Cookie_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927103">that's my wave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Queen/pseuds/Cookie_Queen'>Cookie_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dasey's Freakin' Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Life with Derek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, PWP without Porn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:48:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29927103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie_Queen/pseuds/Cookie_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>But, did Derek think being under Casey’s thumb could be so appealing?</p><p>Day 2 DoD Freak Week 2021<br/>Prompt:<br/>G.U.Y. by Lady Gaga / Like That by Doja Cat</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dasey's Freakin' Week 2021 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Dollop of Dasey Freak Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>that's my wave</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hey!” Casey slapped his hand away from face, and Derek sighed. Of course, having sex with Casey was always going to be incredible.</p><p> </p><p>But, did Derek think being under Casey’s thumb could be so <em>appealing</em>?</p><p> </p><p>“I’m just trying to set the mood Case—” His hand slid down her side, and he could feel her shiver.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t do that.” Her voice flat, and he looked back at her, his mouth flattening. Her mouth moistened, her tongue coming to just touch the back of her top lip, and Derek stifled an inhale. She could never know how extremely turned on he was that she staked him out, came to his house, and jumped him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, what do you,” his hand continued to slide down her side, “suggest?” She grabbed his hand, placing it on her chest. She looked up, her annoyance clearly turning into irritation.</p><p> </p><p>“How hard is this Derek?” Her arms reached for his neck, softly playing with the hair at his nape. His knees buckled a little, his head dropping to her chest. Derek opened his mouth to wrap about her left nipple, and Casey’s hip pushed up to his.  Derek groaned into her skin, pushing him length to grind against her. Her fingers gripped the top of his head, pulling at his hair. “Fuck, Derek—more.”</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t expect to want this, <em>this</em> much, but dear god, it was everything.</p><p> </p><p>Derek pulled her nipple between his teeth to bite down, and Casey pulled a leg around his thigh. He tried to match the pressure, but he just couldn’t handle it. He released and moaned from the middle of his chest. He looked back up at her, and she looked at him, her blue eyes underneath eyelashes, the hair sticking to her temples, the red flushed across his cheeks, her mouth falling open—it was agonizing to watch in slow motion, but he’d do anything to keep this night from ever ending.</p><p> </p><p>“Derek, now,” Casey exhaled. Derek pulled her hips to his, his hands shaking, and Casey tightened her legs around his thighs. His tongue touched his bottom lip, and he tried to stop his nerves while she looked down at him. Her hand pulled at his jaw. “Dammit, Derek, now<em>!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>“Just—” His voice shook. She scratched down his back as she stared him down.</p><p> </p><p>“Now.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m—I’m,” He reached down, running his index finger against her slick lips, pulling them apart. Casey’s mouth fell open, but nothing came out.</p><p> </p><p>“Your fingers, De-rek—fingers,” He pushed a finger in, and Casey’s hand quickly moved to his wrist, pushing his hand further and further in. “More Derek, now.” He pushed in another finger, and Casey finally moaned. His blood coursed, funneling through his veins, pooling in his gut. His body tensed, trying to focus on just her, her body, her pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>He’d do anything she asked, even if was to head to the ends of the earth to make her feel <em>this</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Like that, yes,” she gasped out, when he hit a spot. Her hand squeezed his wrist, and he pushed in harder. His other hand dragged her thighs up to his hips. She licked her lips, and Derek dropped down to kiss her. Casey ran her tongue against his, slowly, languidly, and Derek couldn’t help but moan, his knees buckling, his fingers dragged against her inner walls, in and out, her hand gripping his harder, her nails biting into his calloused skin.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly she pushed him off.</p><p> </p><p>“Now, now, Derek—fuck me now,” She pulled at his wrist, and he pulled his fingers out. Casey groaned, and she scratched her fingers again down his back again.</p><p> </p><p>“I—” He started, looking down at glossy pussy, but his mouth went dry.</p><p> </p><p>“Derek, I can leave, Derek,” She said, but panting. Her eyes wandered down him, and they widened just a bit when they reached his length. He didn’t think he could be harder at this point, but he was hardening as she looked up at him, as if he was worthless while she held all the keys to the universe.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head, and she nodded. Derek reached down to line them up, and he pushed in. Casey’s lips pressed together again to open and moan while she clenched down on him as he pushed in. Inch by inch, the wetness and heat, he considered to accept this as the only thing he’d ever want, ever need, ever consider to be worth it.</p><p> </p><p>“Derek, move, move you fucking jerk, move,” Casey said through her gritted teeth. Derek nodded again, unable to let out the breath he had hidden. He pushed all the way to hilt, and they both moaned, Casey grabbing his head to kiss him again. She sucked on his tongue, and Derek breathed out against her lips, unable to keep up.</p><p> </p><p>Derek broke the kiss, trying to focus on slow, steady movement, not to end this too quickly tried to focus on anything, but Casey shook her head.</p><p> </p><p>“Harder Derek, fuck me Derek,” Casey slammed a palm down on his bed, and Derek nodded. "Yes, yes like that," She moaned against him. Derek groaned, his palm pushing against her clit. “Faster, more, don’t stop, do—n’t stop,” Derek’s need to push back just wouldn’t rise because her pussy felt so fucking good and he needed to stay in that blistering wet heat while she started at him like he was a lesser being for as long as humanly possible.</p><p> </p><p>“Case—” He groaned, trying to communicate something deep inside of him, but just unable to put together the words to describe. Derek pushed harder, and Casey’s body arched.</p><p> </p><p>“God Derek, I feel so good,” Her hand pulled through her hair, “I’m here, here, it's here.” Derek stared down at Casey, her eyes squeezed closed, her body convulsing in <em>that sweet good feeling</em> and he mourned.</p><p> </p><p>“De-rek!”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>Case, Casey!”</em></p><p> </p><p>Derek rolled off, his body spent, and literally, he’d do anything to go back and relive it over and over again.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Fuck.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>poor Derek -- Casey truly is a goddess and he's a lesser being.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>